Scars
by prien12
Summary: The pain he must have suffered when he lost me must have scarred him. Another scar that I caused. A ZELINK FIC! Inspired by Reyser :3 Zelda's POV


**Sophie: Uhh... I am back from the deeeaad... but Exams in the underworld is still going. Lol.**

**As you all know Im a angst writer.(Tell ya guys a secret... Tiger didnt write the story Selfish Hero... I did :D. She took credit :/ Well, she came up with the story idea...)**

**So, I was inspired by the awesume Reyser who managed to write an Angst. She is a fluffy person (no offense) and she wrote so well for her story 'Mirror Mirror'. So I thought, _Screw Exams for a while. _If she can write Angst, then I can write fluffy. **

**... I didnt do so well until the end of the story.I hate me... I do Angst too much dont I?**

**Update: Wow, this is one of my most popular stories :) Thank you for taking the time to read my stuff! **

* * *

Scars

BAM! "Shit…" a familiar voice cursed. I opened my eyes sleepily and I saw Link picking up some books that fell from the table.

"Link, where were you today?" I asked curiously and sleepily. Ever since Link and I decided to live on the Surface, he had been zipping in and out of Skyloft the second I wake him up. I understood, because some people in Skyloft were trying to settle down on the Surface, and Link was helping them. Every Saturday though, he would hang out with me, and it would be like the good old days. But today, he only came back at midnight, and what more, he was in my room for some reason.

He looked down. He mumbled some excuse and sat down in chair, his face bent down. I sighed. Whenever he lied, he would mumble.

"Link…" I said pleadingly, willing him to tell me the truth. When I realised he wasn't gonna say anything, I asked him, "Okay… Then… what are you doing in my room?" He looked up and I saw his face go red. I giggled slightly. I was the only one who could make him embarrassed.

"I… I wanted to say sorry… for not hanging out today." he said, turning away.

"At midnight?" I asked teasingly. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. I froze. Link's neck…

"Link… where did you get that scar?" I whispered, pointing towards his neck. He froze, and then shook his head, covering the scar with his palm. "Link. Tell me." I said sternly, but at the edge of my voice was fear.

"I… A moblin attacked me this morning…" He stopped when he saw horror written on my face. "Don't worry. I had a heart potion, so I'm perfectly fine. But Professor Horwell told me to rest. That's… that's why I didn't hang out with you today." he continued quickly.

I stared silently into his eyes. It wasn't the eyes of that lazy, naive boy, I realised. It was the eyes of a hardened, strong, knight. My gaze softened.

"Link… take off your shirt." I asked him quietly. He hesitated. He knew why I asked, but he complied and pulled his shirt off. I gasped softly. His body was covered with white scars, from top to bottom. Including… that one.

I reached out to touch that particular scar. He noticed and winced at my touch. I then realised how cold my fingers were and retracted.

"Sorry…" I muttered quietly. He reached for my hand and pushed it to his chest, where the scar was. I was startled by this forwardness.

"Zel, Demise is gone. He will never come back." he said sternly. "You're safe. I'm safe."

I stared at him more. How was I realising now how mature Link sounded?

"That doesn't change the fact… that I almost killed you." I said slowly, pulling my hand away from his. He frowned slightly.

* * *

-Flash Back-(This flashback is from third person view)

"You value her life over yours? How pitiful." Demise laughed at the beaten up hero on the ground. Link looked up at Demise with eyes of pure hatred. He truly hated this man. This monster.

"Why don't you rethink this over? I'll say it again. If you value your life, then run away. Why even try to save her?" He asked mockingly. Link gritted his teeth in response.

"No, then? I feel sad. You're wasting your entire life for-" With a snap of his fingers, Zelda's limp and unconscious body appeared in his fingers. "This worthless excuse for a Goddess?"

Link felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins. He slowly rose to his feet, not caring about every wave of pain racking his body as he moved his broken bones.

"S-she…is my entire life… AND YOU WON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed out, charging forward. With another snap of his fingers, Zelda disappeared from his grip and he simply swung his sword at Link. Zelda… was just a distraction.

Blood spurted out of his mouth as Demise's sword came in contact with his marred skin. The sickening sound it made when it almost sliced Link in half. He fell onto the ground, his body shivering from the fatal wound, cold sweat dripping down his face. Demise let out another sickening laugh.

"HYLIA! Does it pain you to see another one sacrificing himself for you?" Demise roared. Zelda's soul was watching every horrific scene that came before her, each an agonizing copy of her previous hero's battle. "It must hurt…to see yet another one die for you…"

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Her voice cried out in horror, her form slowly disappearing. Her soul was fading away quickly along with her magic, but Demise WANTED her to see him die. He wanted her to suffer the pain she had made him suffer in that horrible prison. So he made sure she died slowly and agonizingly. He simply smirked. He picked up Link and raised him up. Link groaned slightly as his body was lifted up.

"Oh…? Still alive? I must say, you had a slightly better choice of heroes this time." He said smugly, and threw Link onto the floor, pushing out all the air in Link's lungs. He rolled painfully onto his back and tried to breathe, but he couldn't. It wouldn't come to him. He felt himself slowly fade away…

"G-GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP IT! LINK!" she screamed, hugging herself tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Demise grinned wider.

"No. I want you to see your Hero fall, for the second time." He cackled, his hideous laugh echoing through the air.

Just then, a tinkle of a fairy was heard. Demise turned around and saw a fairy dancing over Link, its magic slowly healing him.

"NO!" He yelled out angrily. He immediately slashed the fairy away, but by then, the fairy's magic had taken effect. Link stood up slowly, taking advantage of Demise's lack of defense.

"I…will not…die… until ZELDA'S SAFE!" He spat out, and rammed his sword into Demise's back. He was purely acting on adrenaline. He pushed into Demise's hard skin and was slowly starting to pierce it.

"Link…" Zelda whispered softly. She looked down at herself. To her amazement, she was slowly regenerating and she cracked a smile. But when she turned back to the battle, she realised that Link was slowing down.

Link pushed the sword deeper, and then, he heard Zelda's voice. He stopped moving for a spilt second, thinking he was hallucinating. He was getting tired. But a spilt second was enough for Demise to get back on his feet, and if he was mad before, nothing compared to this.

"You…" he spat, his mouth dripping with anger. He grabbed Link by the collar and threw him against a wall. He coughed out more blood as he fell. He was so weak… so… pathetic.

Demise walked over to the half dead warrior before him. He raise his sword Skyward and a bolt of lightning striked his sword. He raised it up and prepared to strike down at him.

PIANG! Metal and metal hit. Demise immediately pulled away. Link was holding up the Master Sword. It had absorbed the lightning blast.

"I…told…you…I wouldn't…die…until…I know…she's safe." He said slowly, smiling venomously at Demise.

"This is… IMPOSSIBLE!" he roared. Link went for the dive and stabbed the sword forward. He tried to block with his sword but it shattered upon contact with evil's bane. Just like that, the battle was over.

"NO… How could…? HOW COULD A WORTHLESS MORTAL BEAT ME!" he gasped. With his last dying breath, he reached out to try to grab Link, but he fell short of breath and fell. His body crumbled into the dust and a rather faint glow escaped him.

Zelda looked at the scene with amazement. Link had pulled through the battle, beaten and bruised. She raised her hand out, trying to reach for him. She realised the glow from her fingers started to fade away and she was standing on the spot Demise crumbled into oblivion.

"Z-Zelda…?" Link's voice whispered. She turned to look at him and smiled fondly at him. Link returned the smile tiredly. He tried walking towards her but his body moved on his own and he sank to the ground.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"It took Impa's magic and a month for you to get back on your feet…" I finished, and looked down. "And it's my fault…"

Link frowned, a bit irritated.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you knew I could hear you, or that you knew Demise was going to distract me…using…your dead…body." He hesitated on the last part, grimacing at the thought. I gently touched his shoulder, bringing him out of his trance. Sometimes, when I wake up and check on Link, Link would be panting heavily, and when he saw me, he would ease considerably. I frowned whenever he did that. The pain he must have suffered when he lost me must have scarred him.

Another scar that I caused.

And he would go over and hug me, all the while muttering, "You're safe… you're safe…"

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind.

"Link… did you come to…check on me?" I asked curiously. He paused for a second, and then he sighed and nodded.

"…I check on you every night…" he said quietly, his cheeks turning red while he fumbled with his thumbs. I started to chuckle loudly.

"… Thanks." I muttered after stifling my laughter. He smiled quietly at me. I started to blush. How did I only realise how handsome he was now?

"…Hey. Zellie?" He suddenly blurted out, turning a shade of pink for his rashness.

"Y-yes?" I mumbled, trying to hide my own blush. Once I was sure I wasn't blushing anymore, I pulled my blanket away from my face and turned to face him.

Suddenly every thing happened so fast. He pulled me towards him and our lips connected. My eyes widened. Everything flashed before my eyes. Link saving me. Link smiling at me. Link laughing with me…

I slowly closed my eyes and returned his kiss. I realise now… how much I love my best friend. Not in a brotherly way.

I wrap my arms around him as he pushed me closer, and I savoured the moment. But eventually, we ran out of air and pulled apart. He pulled me onto his lap and rubbed his nose against my cheek, quiet all the while. We were both thinking the same thing. _Did I just make out with my best friend?_

Link decided to take the plunge.

"Zelda… I love you so much…" he whispered on to my neck, his breathe tickling me. I shivered. He was so smooth and calming...

"I-I love you too…" I returned, pushing my lips against his again. This… was a dream come true.

Just then, he mumbled something, and our kiss softened slightly. I unwilling pulled my lips away.

"Zellie?" he asked quietly.

"Yes…?" I replied, still slight disoriented from our confessions.

"This…" he pecked my lips again. "…and being out of the friend zone…is worth all the scars I have."

* * *

**I DO ANGST TOO MUCHHHHHH. R&R :3**

**Oh yea, Im a Beta reader now :3 I accept 2 requests at a time :D**


End file.
